Secret Girl For Hitsugaya
by mickeykity.413
Summary: Everyone is talking about the secret girl that Hitsugaya is dating, and she's from the real world? Hitsugaya returnes after six years to find a white haired girl, his daughter, and the Soul Society is mightly curious of the girl. Ch 6 is UP!
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. This is fan made and for my enjoyment!

"Have you heard?"

"No, what?"

"I hear that the tenth division captain found a girlfriend in the real world and he visits her often!"

_Squeal _from the two girls that thought they were hidden well. Hitsugaya sighed coming from his hiding place and stood before the two.

"And why are you two here," he demanded knowing they were in the fourth division and that their captain was absent today.

"We– um – eating lunch," one lied to him. Hitsugaya turned and left them to talk. "Just please don't tell our captain we were talking about you, Captain Hitsugaya!" He turned nodding. "Just don't talk about it anymore."

He arrived at his office and was tapped on the shoulder. Turning he said a pair of something that he thought were over sized.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Here are your papers you wanted," she said leaning toward him more. To him, it was as if she was emphasizing her breasts to him.

"I have a girlfriend you know," said Hitsugaya attempted to open the door. Matsumoto played with his white hair and stared into his emerald eyes.

"I know and I want to know who!"

Finally he got the door open and fell into the room glad that he had. "I'm not going to say," he stated standing up brushing his captain robe for dust and dirt. "AND will you get out before you break something!"

Hearing the over-sized breasted women grunt and complain, he told her to leave again, which time she complied with it. Reaching his desk, he pulled the drawer that was above his lap and brought a picture to his face. He smiled at it and put it on his desk to look at while he worked.

A knock came to his door and it revealed to be Captain Kuchiki of the sixth division. He closed the door behind him and sat himself. The two didn't speak until Hitsugaya gave him an okay to start.

"This charade of yours must end."

"She is not a charade," he replied quickly.

"She's not even a real Soul Reaper, how and why would you chose her of all people?"

"I didn't chose Orihime, my heart did! If that was all that you wanted then please leave, Captain Kuchiki, I've not time to deal with personal matters!"

The other captain stood and left the child-like captain to his work quietly. Though the young captain soon could not force himself to pay attention to his work. He eyed the picture again and saw it was on the chair that Captain Kuchiki had been sitting in, a note under it.

_She called from Urahara's Shop and we said that you can visit only once this week as she has exams coming up. She added that Ichigo Kurosaki has been fighting Hollows less too due to said exams and that his connection to my sister has dropped since she stayed in the Soul Society. _

_Farewell Captain Kuchiki_

Placing the note in his pocket, he gathered some things and headed for his one visit that week.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: My first Bleach story, short though. I did this quickly with in half an hour. I really like Hitsugaya and he's just so cute (I know not to call him a kid!). I was going to put him and Matsumoto to having the relationship but I thought that with Orihime would be a better choice! R&R!! Thanks!


	2. Being In Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. This is fanmade!

Hitsugaya entered Karakura Town, his captain robe tucked under his arm. Attempting to look normal, he dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt. He landed on the ground gracelessly and got the attention of the people there fairly quickly.

"Mommy, why is that boy wearing shorts?" asked a little boy no taller than Hitsugaya. His fist clenched at the kid's description of him, but the captain resisted the urge to yell out the boy. Walking the distance to Orihime's house, he heard laughter. Clearly she was home but who the other person there? Knocking on the door, the laughter stopped and the familiar face of Ichigo came to him.

"Hello? What you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked trying to look over the tall orange haired boy's body to see his girlfriend.

"Ichigo who is it?" he heard from Orihime.

"It's Toshiro. Is he the one you were telling us about?"

"Rukia didn't tell you, me and Toshiro-kun are an item?" said Orihime tossing her hair back causing Hitsugaya to blush. "Oh well, it's late you should get home before you dad worries!"

Sighing, Ichigo gave the two a goodbye wave and departed for home.

_Wonder why he's here, we have exams coming,_ thought Ichigo smiling to himself.

Hitsugaya sat down beside Orihime holding her hand. He noticed after a while her head was hanging low.

"What's wrong Orihime? Did something happen?" he asked moving closer reached to bring her chin up with his finger. She kissed his finger and giggles softly. "See your happy, I like that!" he whispered hugging her.

"Toshiro-kun, how many people know about us in the Soul Society?"

"I think everyone, thanks to Renji's big mouth, but I don't care about their thoughts of me and you –" he stopped suddenly because she shivered in his arms.

"I'm cold Toshiro-kun, can you close the window?"

"Sure, anything for you," thought he didn't minded it, but then again he hated warm all together. He looked back at her and wondered why Orihime had ever agreed to him and his cold (literally) ways. That mush confused him and it wasn't like she had much trouble finding a boy in the real world.

"Toshiro-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff," he answer half truthfully. Orihime sat beside him again and he felt his heart begin to beat faster. Eyeing her, she seemed too cute for such a long face. Hitsugaya felt no choice but to kiss her to somehow make her happy and it seemed to work as she pulled him onto of her. Realizing that she was giving him control to his actions, he steaded himself on his elbows and kissed her feverishly. Orihime tugged the ends of his shirt and he found that she was trying to remove it. Removing it for her, he reveal that the small captain looked nothing like what people said of him, which the looks of a child. Her hands (thought they were cold) ran up and down his well toned chest and he felt a tingle in his lower parts.

Orihime moaned in his mouth as he accidently brushed against her breasts with him hands. Pleasuring one with his right hand, he reached around to her back which was arched to his misdemeanors, he found the underlining of her bra.

"Hitsugaya . . ." she moaned as he unhooked the last clasp of the cotton bra that hid those lovely breast already alert to his existent touch. Orihime grabbed for his belt and he jumped at it.

"Orihime, are you sure?" he asked unsure that he being a Soul Reaper wouldn't make their make out session real.

"Please . . . Hitsugaya . . ." she begged pulling her pants down to show her legs to him. Hitsugaya swallowed his thoughts as she undressed in front of him making his little Captain become fully alert and ready for the coming fun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: I wrote this is two parts but I was tried when I finished the first part and then I finished today as my mom got some word done at the hopsital today (she's fine by the way). R&R!! Thanks!!


	3. Rivalry

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach of its characters. This is fan made!

Orihime awoke this next morning to find the spiky haired boy on top of her, his mouth opening and closing in sync with breathing. Gently nudging him off her, though he rolled off her, she walked to the bathroom ignoring to look at herself.

_Look at me! Such a bad girl! _Orihime mental slapped herself, and thought back to what she and Ichigo had exchanged before Hitsugaya had come

_Flashback _

_Ichigo knocked on her door and entered at her hello. His orange hair was struck up like always and his face was a pale color. She had been preparing dinner and hadn't expected to come. He laughed as he touched her cheek which was freezing cold._

_"Orihime, why are you so jumpy?"_

_"It's Christmas time and all you wanna do is make people jumpy!"_

_"Relax, besides I brought you a present," said Ichigo pulling his arm from behind his back. It was a medium sized box decorated with blue and white paper and ribbons. "Open it!"_

_Carefully tearing the paper from it sealed tape and Ichigo's poor wrapping skills, she gasped at the object he had gotten her._

_"You like?"_

_"Ichigo! How did you get this?" Orihime asked of him, eyeing the smaller box in the box with alert. "I thought you were modest and caring, not some pimp!"_

_"Orihime, that's for me, but it –" he stared to find her hand slapping his face._

_"ICHIGO!"_

_The orange haired boy picked up her plate of food and placed it on the table ignoring his questionable nature tonight. She resumed to her food but after watching Ichigo watch her, she began to laugh._

_"I'm sorry for that. It's a bad little trick that Renji told me about, but then again it's Renji so yeah," joked Ichigo patting his hand on his knee._

_"Oh, Ichigo I was just worried that you were going to go up on the offer, which I was going to refuse grandly!" laughed Orihime._

_End flashback_

Orihime was glad that Hitsugaya had come as she unsure of how Ichigo would act last night but she did felt a sense of right when they (she and Hitsugaya) had furthered their relationship. Showering, she exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel and bumped into something. Looking down Orihime found Hitsugaya attempting to pull his face from her chest.

"Oh, Toshiro-kun, sorry about that," she giggled helping him.

"That's fine, but still its better than Matsumoto and hers, which have nearly killed me before! Can I use the bathroom?"

Orihime moved aside and let him in and went to her bedroom to get her school uniform.

Hitsugaya awoke with a slight dizzy spell but once he had been in close to Orihime's chest, he grinning with delight in the bathroom. He heard her the next room going though her closet and though he wanted to stay today, he had to back to the Soul Society to do . . . paperwork, boo! Hitsugaya sighed and wished he could stay longer.

"Toshiro-kun, are still in there? I'm going to school now, I love you!"

He heard the front door close and he returned to the living room. Looking around the room, he saw a simple white collared shirt, a pair of gray pants and her creme colored sweater. Laughing inside to Orihime's choice of uniform, he pull them on, though her sweater was a bit big for him, and Hitsugaya ran the distance to her school. There he managed to confuse the administrators to give him access to the school under as a student. He was given list of classroom locations and found Orihime's with ease.

"Oh, hello!" came the teacher's voice pulling him by the cheek. His new classmates stared at him with confusion but Hitsugaya formally introducted himself. After that the teacher gave him a seat which was by the window, right in the bright sun.

"I don't think that will be smart thing," he commented pointing at his hair. "I've got snow white hair. It would blind everyone in here if I sit there."

The teacher made someone move from the opposite side and thus Hitsugaya sat by the door in the back. Orihime sat in the middle over by where he was suppose to sit, but she was busy listening to the teacher's lecture about what he was talking about. The bell rang and Orihime left with her friends, though she walked right by him, a folded note crossing the desk.

_What are you doing here? Those clothes are Ichigo's._

Hitsugaya stared at the note and stared more at the second sentence than the first. No wonder the clothes were loose on him. The said boy had been sitting a few seats from him during class but the orange haired boy gave him a glare every minute it seemed, even when he left. Going to his next class which was gym, he found a spare pair of shorts and a white shirt. The teacher gave him a jacket, which he refused.

"It's December and he wont take the jacket!" Ichigo exclaimed from across the yard. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Wasn't he wearing your uniform this morning," asked Chad, his face turning to Hitsugaya, who was doing tricks with a soccer ball.

"Yes, he was and I wanna know how he got!" _And I wanna know why Orihime kept it when I went by yesterday when I gave her my present. I hope she. . ._

Suddenly Hitsugaya found Ichigo's fist over his cheeks but the captain bent low to avoid it.

"You are stupid to take on a Captain, Kurosaki!" he whipsered in his ear as the boy fell to the ground. Girls around them were coming and Hitsugaya thought the he was going to get into trouble.

"Did you just block Ichigo's punch?" many asked of him, most of the girls clearly trying to pull his hair or touch him. Nodding Hitsugaya found that as the right answer as all the girls cried out a good job. Getting out of the their grasp, he made it back to the locker room. He saw people he remembered from a visit before, but as he changed into his borrowed unifrom, he walked to class ignoring the calling of girls down the never end hallway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: I got this done and I feel tired (well my fingers do. I'm gunna go soak them!). I'm going to pull Ichigo into this somehow but I don't know exactly how but then again I don't want to ruin his good nature. R&R!! Thanks!!


	4. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters. This is fan made!

This is the last chapter for this story. Sorry for such a small story but I can focus on it on the moment as I have Simple Lies (see profile for more info on that story if into Ouran High School Host Club!) to do and that seems a bit more popular than this. As I have said before I really like Hitsugaya and I hope to one day finish this more but I have an end for it!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ichigo seems mad about something, thought Orihime as she walked home from school that day. Hitsugaya had stayed after but she was sure that he was following her. When she arrived home, she found a note labeled read _later at dinner_. It was his handwriting but she couldn't wait to see what it was. Finally at seven, Hitsugaya came home and Orihime jumped on him.

"Toshiro-kun! Where have you been?"

When he didn't answer she asked again. He still did not replied just merrily stared at her, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Orihime hugged him and worried that had something to about him and Ichigo.

"It's not about him, Orihime," he lied reading her mind. "But I have to go back to the Soul Society."

Hitsugaya ignored her cries to return but he knew that she didn't deserve him, even after he's brief event with Ichigo. He left his gigai and proceeded back to Soul Society never to return to Orihime again.

Four years later:

Hitsugaya sat in his office watching Matsumoto actually do her paperwork for a chance. She looked up at him and smiled. Think made him smile, but Matsumoto frowned at it.

"Captain, what exactly happened in the Karakura Town with Orihime?"

Hitsugaya frowned thinking back on what had happened.

"Nothing happened."

"Don't lie to me!,"she said watching him closely seeing him twist in his seat.

"Nothing happened!"

"Okay, okay, but a new child was born in the real world from Orihime nine months after you left to return. The council are certain that it's yours!"

"That child was not meant to be a reason that I could have Orihime. She means nothing to me," he yelled at her and attempted to sound like a man. "I gave up her to Ichigo long ago."

Matsumoto just smiled at him. _He's actually become a man_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Final Author Notes: This was a fun story but it was short lived. I hope that you enjoyed it and that it was a fun! Til next time! R&R!! Thanks!!


	5. Haley Snow Inoue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its many characters. This is fan made.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hitsugaya watched as the busty women left for a night of drink with the other Lieutenants, she waving goodbye. He looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. Smirking he finished the last of the paperwork, then grabbing his small jacket and ran outside. It felt welcoming to be in it, but he did feel lonely.

"_a new child was born in the real world from Orihime nine months after you left to return. The council are certain that it's yours."_

The sentence went though his brain many times, but he was certain that she was just making stuff up. Running, he wasn't sure why he was running, to the gate keeper, they ran though the gate within asking.

Hitsugaya landed on a poll near Ichigo's house. The window to his room was opened. Jumping to it, he saw a two small children. Probably one was at least five or six, the other was smaller than the other, but they lay asleep on the bed.

"Ichigo, where did you put my pajamas?" he heard from the door, seeing the older one stir. He looked at them and noted that one of them had white hair. When she opened her eyes, she only stared at him, then proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs. He was knocked out by the sound and was on the receiving end of Ichigo's fist.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Toshiro?!"

Ichigo stopped hitting him and looked probably, jumping back realizing he was beating the "living" shit out of the captain. Orihime, he saw was carrying the younger child, the other holding onto the her mother's hand.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Ichigo, who crossed his arms and only glared at him. "You said you would never return under anything whatsoever!"

"First of all, stop Ichigo! People can't see him, looks like you are a crazy! Sorry for him Mrs. Tachibana!"

Orihime waved at the neighbor lady and grabbed Ichigo's collar, pulling him into the house.

"Answer me now then, why are you here," the enraged orange boy asked.

"I'm here to speak with Orihime not you, go hunt Hollows for a bit," he answered curtly.

Ichigo stood and left them after giving Orihime a quick kiss to the forehead, Hitsugaya turned avoiding to watch it. When the idiot left, he still didn't look back.

"Toshiro-kun, what do you need?"

Finally he looked at the girl who he had given up and fathered a child to. A voice came to them from the stairs and the white haired girl appeared.

"Mommy? Who is he?"

"Orihime, how many years have pasted?"

She motioned her daughter to sit down on her lap and she smiled at Hitsugaya. "It's been six years since you left. I'm now at school to be a nurse, but I've kept in contact to Lieutenant Matsumoto. She seems well last I chatted!"

Hitsugaya chuckled knowing Matsumoto would want to chat with the human girl. The girl in front of him just stared at him and asked her mother again who he was.

"I think I'm your father," he answered feeling that she was about the age he had thought.

"You've got to kidding but Dad is my dad, right, Mommy?"

"No, he is. It happened long along, but he is," said Orihime, a small tear wanting to hide on her face. Hitsugaya saw this and whipped it away. The girl then stood up and went to him, her arms crossed like he put his in meeting for the captains.

"Why shouldn't he be here rather than where he was?"

"Because I'm not exactly alive you see," he answered standing up and going to hug his daughter but she backed away, kicking at him.

"You're not my father, Ichigo Kurosaki is!"

"That idiot is not your father. I can assure you of that. Here's a question then, why can you see me then? That and because you have loads of energy pressure that it's beginning to leak out at me because you are upset."

"Toshiro-kun is and you had better lower your tone," Orihime warned.

"What is your name?"

"Me? Well it's Toshiro to her, but I got by Captain Hitsugaya at the Soul Society. That's the place I live with my subordinates, who I might hit for opening her mouth! But it's a rather dull place."

The girl jumped up again. "Well my name is Haley Snow Inoue. I never knew why I have Snow as my middle, but I assume its for my hair! Which looks exact as yours!"

"I guess that trait was clear to you, anyway, I choose arrange for you and Orihime to visit the Soul Society, if you want to?"

Haley turned to her parents and nodded her head quickly. Despite her being only six, she seemed to have a grand vocabulary, _much like I did as a youth_, thought Hitsugaya, mentally noting another thing he pasted on to his daughter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: I finally got up and returned to this, so it will end up Hits/Ori story! Oh and at the moment Ichigo and Orihime have married and had one child of their own. Kool that Haley's middle of Snow! I wanted to put Snowy, but that will be her nickname, like her daddy!


	6. First Impression

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haley wanted to go back home and forget this trip with her new found father. She saw that he was holding her tightly around the middle as he ran at top speed to get though the portal for them. Finally she arrived on the other side and saw the Soul Society, her mother landing beside them soon after.

"That sucked!" exclaimed Haley brushing her hair back and standing up.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

He turned to see Matsumoto bouncing toward them with her - umm- twins bouncing with equal delight but he couldn't believe his luck of having two busty red-headed in his sight.

_Ichigo will be pissed_, thought Hitsugaya noticing that Haley had disappeared. Leaving the women to chat, he went to find his daughter talking to Lieutenant Yachiru and Captain Kenpachi.

"Snowy-chan! Is she your daughter?"

Haley snickered at the nickname but patted the young lieutenant's head. Hitsugaya nodded as Kenpachi picked the white haired girl up by her shoulders.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Haley, who kicking her legs at him. Though he didn't let up, other captains made their way to them, all wondering who was yelling.

"Captain Kenpachi, don't you think that is a bit high for her at that height?" asked Captain Shunsui, his pink haori flowing behind him and straw hat being placed on top Haley's head. Thanking the man for the hat, she however returned it to him, which he promptly took back. Hitsugaya sighed thanking the eighth division captain for saving his daughter, he not having the nerve to go against the much bigger captain than he.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan, look her hair!"

The small lieutenant climbed onto her captain, and Hitsugaya grabbed Haley by the arm. Preparing himself for hundreds of questions they came from not only the other captains but residents.

"How old is she?"

"How come she's got strong sprit pressure?"

"Who's the mother?"

"Captain! She ran off!"

Hitsugaya turned finding not a young girl but his lieutenant. Sighing he asked where she went, thus Matsumoto pointing down the road. Thanking her, he flash-stepped to the roofs to search better. She, he discovered had gone toward the 8th division headquarters, stopping to have a conversation with a women there.

He stopped to sit on the rooftops and watched Haley interact with his daily life. He liked that she liked to run a lot and he had the sense that she knew he was following her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Here is chapter 6, so for not updating in forever. Expect another update in September, becuz I have studies now and my mom will be taking computer time if I don't do my homework!


End file.
